Portable media playback devices, such as audio or video players, are commonly used to play music. A playlist is commonly used by users to playback desired media, defined herein as songs/musical pieces, on the media playback device. The user can select predefined tasks and with very few inputs select a list of media files to be played, increasing the playtime while decreasing the selection time. This list of media files to be played may be referred to as a play list.
Playlists are commonly created by a user in order to group songs together for playback. For example, a user may have a “work-out” playlist, a “relax” playlist, a playlist dedicated to a particular artist/band, etc. A user commonly manually creates a playlist and the song are played in the order of the playlist. Shuffling and other randomization schemes (including collaborative and analytic filtering) can be used to rearrange the order of the playlist.
Playlists get boring and stale from repetition. The user hears the same songs over and over again. This can lead to repetition fatigue by the user.
The present invention overcomes these issues and presents additional advantages which will become apparent upon a reading of the description herein.